Hospital Visits
by AngelWarriors
Summary: AU Implied Stella/Noctis. She is the doctor who treated his best friend when he got shot.


**Hospital Visits  
Author Warangel88  
Pairing: Implied Stella/Noctis  
Warnings/Spoilers: AU, possible OOC  
Summary: His body guard got shot instead of him, she was the doctor that treated him.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus **

He slumped into one of the hospital chairs in exhaustion; it must have been an hour ago when Marcus was admitted into the hospital for a gunshot wound in his back.

He was obviously protecting him from an assassin who was no doubt trying to eliminate him before he could take the crown of his kingdom, and in the back of his mind he wondered if all of his bodyguards would end up injured trying to protect him.

He silently glanced at his blond bodyguard leaning up against the wall. The smile that usually enlightened his features was now gone as he stared into the cup of hospital coffee which barely looked touched, and talked in low tones with Shad, undoubtedly about the assassination attempt that took place.

"Mr. Caelum," a soft feminine voice uttered, causing him to raise his sapphire blue eyes to the doctor; a young female who was probably no older than he was, with long golden hair pulled back into a ponytail and sapphire violet eyes. Beautiful, he silently thought. "I was in charge of the surgery for your bodyguard."

"Is he going to be okay doctor?" he asked immediately, with an extreme amount of urgency in his voice, before she could say on what his condition was.

She smiled softly at him. "He will be just fine, but I would like him to stay here for a couple of days to oversee the healing process."

Noctis nodded. "Can I see him?"

A soft frown crossed her lips--almost as if she was wondering if this was a good idea--before she silently nodded, "Alright but only for a couple of minutes. He still needs his rest."

"Thank you, doctor," he said with gratitude in his voice, but at the same time he let his voice trail off, realizing that he didn't know her name.

"Fleuret, Stella Fleuret," she answered. "I can take you to his room if you like; I have a patient that I need to see on that floor anyway."

"I would like that, thank you," he uttered as he followed the blond doctor to the elevator. He knew that one of his bodyguards would probably follow him to the room, but nonetheless keep a respectful distance from him and Dr. Fleuret.

He noticed that Titus was already moving to follow him while Shad stayed where he was near the entrance of the hospital, most likely on lookout for any threat that may come through the door; especially considering the assassin might still be out there.

"The three of you must be close," she said softly, striking up a conversation with the slightly silent prince.

"We are," he replied, watching her press the up button for the elevator, and noticing that Titus was right behind them. "We have been together since childhood."

A soft smile enlightened her features. "It must be nice."

He slightly nodded, as the metal doors to the elevator opened. The three of them hastily made their way onto the elevator before the doors closed shut on them, and the blond doctor quickly pressed the button for the second floor.

He noticed that Titus was strangely quiet which was unusual, especially since he would normally tease him constantly, or flirt in the presence of a gorgeous woman.

But he silently passed it off, thinking that he must be extremely worried about Marcus or the assassin, and wondering if there would be more of them.

The ride was a short, and the metal doors slid open again when they reached the second floor. He followed her through the hallway, noting the fact that there were many plates near the doors that had numbers on them.

"Your friend's room is right here," she said softly, stopping in front of the door that had the number 458 on it.

"Thank you again," Noctis uttered, causing the female doctor to smile brightly at him.

"No problem," she replied, about to move on to her next patient. "I guess I'll see you around Mr. Caelum."

"Noct," he replied, causing the female doctor to nod, but the smile never left her face as she slowly turned her back on him.

He had a very good feeling that he would meet the blond doctor again, and for some reason he couldn't help but to look forward to their next meeting.

**-the end**

**please review**


End file.
